pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:CitronFire3/Into the Shadows Book 1: Love or Death
Why am i posting this here? CUZ I'M BORED! Alex: A wildfire whos very kind and always willing to protect Atarah. He is the best friend of Crow. Atarah: A tuff luck who is in love with Alex. Is very kind but can get angry in battle mode. Zeke: A blackout who is kind but gets fierce in battle mode. He is in love with Cinder Cinder: A spotlight who has a injured wing and foot. Doesn't fight due to injury. Shes very kind. Ali: a Head Rush who often sings and is annoying. She also doesn't where traptanium horns. Condor: a Ka-Boom who has anger issues and hates Alex and Zeke. He loves Ali though. Crow: A knight light who is very calm and wise. He likes Darkstar although she doesn't like him he still tries. He has a burnt wing. Darkstar: Leader of a pack of horses and dragons. She often doesn't get listened to. Crow likes her but Darkstar ignores it. Daphne: A gearshift who works in a gear shop. Duke likes her Duke: A magna charge who falls apart often and is shy Dylan: A blades who likes Flash. Has sharper wings and tail then any other blades so he is often to go in battle. Flash: A injured Echo who can't hear from one ear. Arya: A deja vu who can make anyone explode if she yells. She is in love with Blade Blade: A chop chop who works a resturant and is a chef. He is in love with Arya yet Arya doesn't know. Yukon: A snap shot who is leader of the Trap Team. Often is leading his skylanders into battle. Clobber: A wallop who is second in charge of the Trap Team and is Yukon's best friend. He is also the trainer of Onyx. Onyx: A friendly Luminous with blue instead of grey and has a attitude when angry. He is also the son of Luminous. Derrick: A bushwhack who is the trainer of Atarah. Ash: A enigma who creates ashes whenever disappearing and attacking. Blitz: A trail blazer who burns whatever he touches and can run faster then any other trail blazer but not as fast as Buzzerker. He usually boasts about himself. Buzzerker: The fastest High Five yet. Is also very strong. Skull: A krypt king who is often confused. Crash: a jawbreaker that can explode. Hurricane: A thunderbolt who can create Hurricanes that can do damage to buildings and such. Wind: A fling kong who can create chilly winds. Chapter 1: Who are you? Alex: Not this time! Crow: Come at me brother! Alex: -attacks Crow with shield- Crow: -defends self- Alex: Can you defend this? Crow: probably Alex: -Jumps on shield and breathes fire in a circle- Crow: WHOA! AAAH! -gets burned- Alex: CROW?! Crow: I'm ok! I think.. Alex: YOU THINK? Crow: I'll be fine. Alex: Are you sure? It looks injured. Crow: OW! Um yeah I think we should head back to the academy! Alex: Can you walk? Crow: I don't need to walk. I have wings... That got burnt... I can still fly with them i think -flaps wings but falls- AH! Alex: You can't fly.. Crow: I guess it is pretty bad. But if we get back to the academey and go to the hospital room i should heal. Alex: Sorry man. Crow: No it's fine! Alex: How are we gonna get you back? Crow: Darkstar can carry me. Alex: Shes not even here.. Crow: Go find her you mouse-brain. Alex: She wont carry you. Crow: How do you know. Alex: She hates you. Crow: SHE DOESN'T "HATE" ME! Alex: She doesn't like you! Crow: Yeah but she doesn't hate me! Alex: Well by the way she treats you it seems like she hates you. Crow: Whos that coming this way? -a tuff luck is seen attacking in the air- Alex: Um have no idea. -Alex walks over- Alex: Hi there. ???: Hi! Who are you? Alex: I'm Alex. Atarah: I'm Atarah! Nice to meet you! Alex: Those are some nice battle moves! Atarah: Thanks! Crow: Um hello! Injured bird guy here! Atarah: What happened to him? Alex: We were practicing our battling and i got carried away and burnt him. Crow: Just my wing and leg. Can't fly though. Alex: Yeah Crow: I'm Crow by the way, Nice to meet you Atarah.. NOW CAN SOMEONE GET ME BACK TO SKYLANDER ACADEMY? Atarah: Skylander Academy? Thats where i'm going! I start today! I was practicing here so I could make it in! Alex: Awesome! Can you help me carry Crow back to the academy? Atarah: Sure! Chapter 2: Darkstar! Alex: Almost there! Atarah: Hang in there Crow! Crow: I feel like a king! Alex: I'll drop you... Crow: Ok maybe not.. -everyone stops as they bump into someone- Alex: AHH! -drops Crow- Crow: AAH! -lands on ground- OW? WHY DID YOU DROP ME? -Crow turns to face a centaur- Crow: Ohh... Hi Darkstar! Darkstar: Whats going on here!? Alex: Were bringing Crow to Skylanders Academy, Darkstar. Now go away. Darkstar: Why would you have to carry him? Crow: I got injured. Darkstar: Well you could have asked me to carry you Crow: TOLD YOU ALEX! Darkstar: What? Alex: Nothing. Crow get on her back Crow: Ha, Ok. Darkstar: Lets go everyone. Crow: YES FOLLOW THE PRETTY CENTUAR! Darkstar: I can throw you.. You wont like it! Crow: FOLLOW THE CENTUAR! Darkstar: EEh ok.. Alex: Anyway, So where did you come from? Atarah: Some place. Odd place. But it made me extremely lucky! Alex: What was the place called? Atarah: Fortunata Springs Alex: The source of all Skylands? Atarah: Yeah. Alex: Amazing! Atarah: I was told to guard it and i did. Alex: Glad you did. You seem amazing! I mean you seem like a good fighter! Atarah: Your cool too Alex: Happy Birthday Atarah: What? Alex: NOTHING! Atarah: Ha, Ok... Zeke: -flies down- Sup guys? Alex: Oh hi Zeke. Zeke: Sup. Alex: Were just taking Crow to skylanders academy. Zeke: Wh- Alex: He got injured Zeke: Why did h- Alex: i accidently burnt him when we were practcing our fighting skills. Zeke: Oh. Your stupid. Alex: HEY! Zeke: haha. -they bump into another figure- ???: Hello Alex. Zeke. We meet again. Alex: Get out of here before I fry you! Chapter 3: Condor! Condor: Ha, You fry me? You can barely burn! Crow: Actually he can. He burned my wing. Condor: What a jerk. Want me to hurt him to make you feel better? Crow: No way! He did it accidently Zeke: Ugh. Condor your a freak. He did it accidently. Condor: Eh. I'll hurt him anyways. Alex: You'll have no effect. I have a shield. Condor: THATS TRAPTANIUM! HAHA! I can destroy Traptanium. -shoots shield- Alex: My shield isn't broken fool. You can't break THIS traptanium. It's different. Atarah: I've never seen anything like those crystals! Their amazing! Alex: I bet you'll have a crystal weapon soon Atarah: You think so? Alex: Indeed. Darkstar: Are we gonna go or what? Get out of here Condor before I slice you. Crow: OOH BURN! Condor: Might not want to say that birdie, I can BURN you! Crow: ...Rainbows? Darkstar: Ugh, Lets go. Alex: -glances look at- Condor: I'll destroy kitty next time.. You too dragon. Zeke: HISSSS! Alex: You can hiss? Zeke: Yeah. I am Vatheks son and he hisses alot... I guess i'm able to do it too. Alex: Ok.. Atarah: Who is that guy and why is he threatning you? Alex: His name is Condor and he threatens me because he wants revenge on what I did to Ali by ACCIDENT. Atarah: Whos Ali? Alex: I'll show you. Atarah: Why is he so defensive of Ali? And what did Zeke have to do with it? Alex: Hes defensive of her because he loves her and Zeke shot a blast at her Horn while trying to attack. Atarah: Who were you attacking? Alex: Kaos minions. They attacked us right in the academy. I accidently burned the horn cause she was charging in front of me. Atarah: At least it's not your fault. Alex: Yeah. -a dragon charges to everyone- Dylan: Guys! Theres something wrong with Flash! Chapter 4: Oh no! Zeke: What? Dylan: I think she got attacked or something. Plus the academy is being attacked AGAIN! Atarah: Oh no! Alex: Everyone! To the Academy! Crow: I can't fight Alex! Alex: You'll go in the room with Cinder! Zeke: Is Cinder injured? Dylan: Yes! Her and Flash are injured. Cinder was preparing medicine and casts for those who got hurt and while she was setting, She got attacked so she got hurt! Zeke: OK WERE GOING FAST NOW! -at the academy- Zeke: CINDER! Cinder: Mhm? Zeke: Cinder are you ok? Cinder: No. My ankle and wing are injured. Zeke: Oh no! Crow is hurt too so he'll hang in here. I'm gonna go destroy whoever hurt you! Flash: WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING! Dylan: Thats what shes been saying. Alex: Then theres something wrong with her ear. Flash: Dylan! I got attacked on the ear. They tore it right off and now i can't hear from this side. Dylan: That sounds AWFUL! Whoever did this is gonna pay! Darkstar: Hmm.. Alex: -glances at Darkstar- Darkstar: -walks into room with Cinder and Crow- Alex: -gasps- I don't trust her.. -runs to room and peaks head in- Cinder: Darkstar: Whats going on? Darkstar: Nothing you will find out! Let me help... Alex: Crow: DARKSTAR! Alex: WHATS GOING ON HERE! Cinder: I-I Don't know! Crow: Darkstar did you almost just kill Cinder? Darkstar: NO! I was helping her Crow: I saw w- Oh. Alex: Crow what were you gonna say? Crow: I thought i saw her about to kill Cinder but maybe i'm seeing things and hearing things Cinder: You are. She was wrapping up my ankle in a cast. Thank you Darkstar. Darkstar: Your welcome... -runs off- Crow: Hmm.. Alex: I don't trust her. Crow: Why not? She was helping Cinder! Alex: Just something about her... Chapter 5: We win! Darkstar: ATTACK NOW! WE MUST PROTECT THE SICK! Alex: ...Ok... ????: -swoops in- HELLOWWW! -blasts with light beam- Alex: Who are you? Onyx: I'm Onyx. A friendly Luminous! Alex: Why do you have a halo over your head? Onyx: Because. It represents um... Light? Alex: What? Onyx: IT MAKES ME LOOK COOL! Alex: K... Flash: I can't hear a thing, AAH A GUY! -blasts with siren scream- Ali: YODELIHEEEHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -rocks crash from the ground- ?????: GO! GET THEM! Atarah: I don't believe i've seen you before... You do look familiar though that wouldn't make sense... Who are you? Yukon: I'm Yukon, a snap shot and i'm the leader of the Trap Team. My buddy Clobber will be leader after me and he SHOULD be slamming hammers down on those guys! Clobber: Sorry master! -Throws hammers at guys- Atarah: Well i'm going to be training here yet i don't have anything to fight these guys with.. Yukon: Take these. These are traptanium Warblades. You will be in the Life Element. Atarah: Really? Traptanium??! Alex: -Struggling with a troll- I told you would get traptanium! -spins around with shield- ????: Hey, Look at this gear. Wait don't look. I'd rather just switch it up and slash you -switches to sword gear- Clobber: Nice job Daphne! Daphne: Thanks, I like tricksters. Duke: Ya you do. Daphne: Stay focused Duke! Duke: Sorry! -fires lasers- Yukon: We must win! Alex: We will win Yukon! -spins around with shield- Arya: Time TWWWWWWWWWWWWWISSSSSSSSSSSST! Troll: What can you yell do to m- *explodes* Arya: THAT! Drow: NO NOT M- *explodes* Arya: I feel bad.. Not! Hey someone want someone want some black holes? Yukon: Only a few enemies left! We can win! -shoots arrows- Drow Witch: RETREAAAATTTT!!!! -all the enemies leave- Yukon: We have won! Darkstar: Yes! Daphne: Gear power! Now time to to go to my gear shop. Clobber: Good job everyone! We win! Alex: Glad.. -glares at Darkstar- Darkstar: Hm.. Chapter 6: Why follow me? Alex: Man I really can't trust her Atarah: Why? Alex: I thought i saw her almost kill Cinder and the way she speaks and i just.. Can't trust her. Atarah: Have you know her long enough? Alex: Well N- Yukon: Atarah, This is Derrick. He will be your trainer. Atarah: Greetings Derrick -bows- Derrick: I will teach you everything you need to know about being a Skylander and a Trap Master. Atarah: Trap Master? Derrick: Yes. All Trap Masters have colored traptanium weapons. This is my Life Elemental Traptanium Axe. Atarah: I guess i have Life Elemental Warblades Clobber: Can i help train? Yukon: You can train Onyx. Onyx: WHAT!? Why do I need to be trained? I'M ALREADY A STAR DUMBO! Yukon: I know that bu- Onyx: You know your a dumbo? Yukon: Wait what? Onyx: Should have listened. Yukon: Um anyway.. Some skylanders don't trust you because Luminous is evil and he is your dad. Onyx: SO!? Just because i'm his son doesn't mean I'M evil!!!! Clobber: Ahem cough cough seems like it. Onyx: I will blast you. Clobber: Sorry. Yukon: But you still need to learn the ways of a Skylander. Onyx: UGGHH FINEEE! Clobber: Lets go Luminous AHEM i mean Onyx. Onyx: Hmph. Atarah: I guess we can start training too? Derrick: Good idea! Alex: I'm gonna go practice...Stuff..Yeah... Bye! -leaves- Darkstar: Prepare to Die fool! Zeke: I never did anything to you! Alex: -whispering- What!? -shakes head- Darkstar: -chops down tree to make a bridge- Alex: Visions.. Again.. Seeing things.. Hmm.. -continues to follow Darkstar- Darkstar: Hmm.. Why are you following me Alex? Chapter 7: I can't trust you. Alex: How did you know it was me? And how did you see me? Darkstar: I heard you and um.. I'm Darkstar, I know things! You have been acting suspicious around me. Why? Alex: I can't trust you. Darkstar: Why? Alex: Well i've some strange visions and a minute ago i saw you try to kill Zeke. Darkstar: WHAT!? Zeke is apart of my element and my friend. I would NEVER kill him! Alex: Really? Darkstar: Yes! Your visions are wrong. Alex: Where are you going anyway? Darkstar: I'm just taking a walk after that huge battle. I need a break from this stuff. Alex: Oh. Sorry for not thinking of what you really are, I just thought of you as this evil Centaur. Darkstar: Just because i'm in the Dark Element doesn't mean i'm..well..Dark! Alex: Sorry for underestimating you. All you do is help us. So sorry. Darkstar: It's fine, Alex. Alex: Want to practice our fighting skills? Darkstar: Sure. Chapter 8: A new foe emerges Darkstar: Battle horn! Alex: No! -jumps and slams shield on Darkstar Darkstar: GAH! -drops sword- Man, i think you'll be leader if the Trap Team after Clobber! Alex: You think? Darkstar: Yep. Your one of the best fighters! Alex: Thank you! Your amazing too. Crow: -lands from flight- Hey Alex: CROW! Your ok! Crow: Yep! Cinder helped me get back in the game! Darkstar: I thought Cinder was injured. Crow: She is. She hurt her ankle. Darkstar: Yikes! Crow: Even though that happened she's still an amazing healer! Darkstar: Let her know i can help her anytime. Alex: I guess this isn't the best day for some Sk- ???: Lookee here! STUPID SKYLANDERS! Crow: Who are you? Show yourself! ???: -emerges from shadows- I am known as Nightcrawl. Alex: Nightcrawl? Nightcrawl: As you may have noticed.. I am a giant spider. Guess what time it is? TIME TO DIE! Alex: RUN! Darkstar: We have to warn the other Skylanders! Crow: -at skylander academy- Skylanders, Nightcrawl is attacking! Clobber: Who now? Alex: Someone else we have to worry about! Onyx: Why worry? You got me. He sounds easy. Nightcrawl: OH DO I? Onyx: Oh shoot... Yukon: A giant spider! Clobber: I'll take him down! Nightcrawl: You can try! -fires web at Clobber- Yukon: DON'T YOU DARE! -jumps in front of clobber and gets trapped in web- Alex: Yukon! Clobber: Oh no! Hes worse then i thought! Nightcrawl: Lets watch your leader die together ok? Clobber: Not a chance! Yukon: Just let him.. I've grown weak anyways Clobber: No Yukon No! Yukon: Clobber, you will be Leader of the Trap Team. Clobber: I can't do it without you Yukon! Yukon: I'm sorry Clobber... I'm sorry Skylanders I've let you down. Nightcrawl: Say BYE BYE! Alex: NO! -leaps at Nightcrawl- Nightcrawl: -poisons Yukon with Venom- Alex: NO YUKON!! Yukon: This...is the.. End... -eyes close- Everyone: NO YUKON!! Chapter 9: New Leader Alex: Why? WHY!? Clobber: If I'm gonna be leader i can't do it without him Skull: Hey guys! We just saw this huge spide- YUKON? Crash: Wow Spider's are huge now! IS THAT YUKON? Alex: Where have you been? Skull: We were training when we saw THAT thing. Crash: It was kinda creepy. Crow: Ugh. Nightcrawl will so pay! Crash: His name is Nightcrawl? Darkstar: Yes.. Clobber: Ugh i need a moment -walks away- Skull: So that means Clobber is the new leader? Alex: Yes. Crash: Thats cool i guess.. Ali: Hey! Arya: Really? Just a Hey? A death just happened here! Ali: WHAT!? Who died? Skull: -sighs- Yukon. Ali: WHAT!? NO! WHO KILLED HIM? Crow: A pathetic giant spider named Nightcrawl! Clobber: -arrives- I have made a decision that should be done. Alex: What is it? Clobber: The first thing is that we must find more skylanders. Theres tons of creatures roaming around here. Atarah: Yeah! Clobber: And second thing is that i have chosen Alex to be leader after me. Alex: Wait really? Clobber: Yes you have proven your loyalties to everyone here. You will make a great leader. Alex: Thank you! So much! Darkstar: I told you! Alex: You did Darkstar. You did. Chapter 10: Train Time Onyx: Are you going to train me or what? Clobber: Yes, Just not now. I'm very Busy. Onyx: Just because your leader now doesn't mean you can just forget about me! We haven't even started our training. Clobber: I have alot to do you know. Being leader is not an easy job. Onyx: I'm sorry I just really want to be able to go on missions and stuff but i can't until i'm trained.. Clobber: Don't worry. I'll train you today. Onyx: Thank you Clobber! Alex: -walks over- Hi. Clobber: Hi Alex. Onyx: I'll be going... -floats away- Alex: Have you started your training with Onyx? Clobber: No. I have been quite busy with being leader and all. Alex: Maybe when your busy, I could Train Onyx. Clobber: Really? Are you sure? Alex: Yes i'm sure. I would be happy to help. Clobber: Thank you very much. I'll tell Onyx the news. Alex: Cool. Clobber: -walks over to Onyx- Onyx when i- Onyx: Alex will train me when your busy? Clobber: How do you know? Onyx: I was ease-dropping.. Clobber: Your not supposed to do that. Onyx: Is there a rule that i can't ease drop? Clobber: Well no.. Um i guess you should start your training with Alex. Onyx: Eh ok.. Alex: Greetings Onyx. Onyx: Hi.. Alex: First thing i want to tell you is that is that being able to hear what others are saying is very good for all of us. Onyx: Really? How? Alex: Because if you listen, that means you can hear the plans of the evildoers plans! Onyx: Wow.. This will be better then I thought Chapter 11: Nightcrawl Returns! Alex: Well done Onyx! I think you'll do an excellent job fighting Nightcrawl and Kaos! Your great! Onyx: Thanks Alex :) Alex: Thats all for today. Onyx: Oh.. Ok. Dylan: Alex...I think you should come see this! Zeke: It's NOT good! Alex: What happened? Dylan: You'll see.. Alex: -follows Dylan- What in the Blazes of Fire!? The Skylander HQ! Zeke: We believe Nightcrawl destroyed it... Onyx: Who would do such a thing! Zeke: It's not the only thing.. Look inside.. Alex: DARKSTAR! Darkstar: Eugh.. Alex: Darkstar, What happened?! Dylan: You wont get much from her. She wont tell us anything. Darkstar: I was waiting for Alex. Dylan: Oh.. Onyx: What happened? Darkstar: Nightcrawl.. He arrived and i didn't see him and.. Alex: And what? Darkstar: He blasted one of his trapping webs and he trapped me. Then when he was about to destroy it, Buzzerker arrived! Alex: Who? Darkstar: He started to attack Nightcrawl with everything he had. Nightcrawl was blasting webs at him but didn't get trapped he was so fast. He rushed in to the HQ and activated a shield over me so i couldn't get hurt but When he got out of the HQ, Nightcrawl Blasted him. Buzzerker got pretty hurt. Alex: Where is he now? Darkstar: Probably with Cinder. Clobber came and got him but he didn't see me. Alex: Wouldn't Buzzerker remind him about you? Darkstar: He tried to but he passed out before he could say anything. Alex: The shield protected you when Nightcrawl destroyed it right? Darkstar: Sorta.. When Nightcrawl destroyed it the shield protected me for most of the destruction but at the end when part of the HQ landed on the button that activated the shield, it got disabled and the piece landed on my so i can't get up. I'm pretty hurt.. Crow: -lands from flight- Whoa the HQ! Who did this? Alex: Nightcrawl... Crow: No one got hurt.. Right? Alex: Darkstar and Buzzerker. Crow: WHAT!? Darkstar: Crow? Crow: Darkstar are you ok? Darkstar: Kinda... but i do need help getting up. Crow: I'll help! Alex: Wait Cr- Crow: -tries to get Darkstar up but can't- Darkstar: OW! Crow a piece of the HQ is blocking me from getting up. Crow: Hm. Your going to get up. I'm going to get EVERYONE i can to help you! Darkstar: I don't kno- Crow: Your going to Live Darkstar. Darkstar: Thank you b- Alex: We will save you Darkstar. No matter what. Chapter 12: You love me Crow: Everyone! Darkstar is hurt! Atarah: What!? What happened? Alex: We can't explain right now! Lets go help! Darkstar: You really weren't kidding when you said you would get everyone. Crow: I really wanna save you Darkstar. I want you to live. Dylan: STOP YO YAPPING AND HELP DARKSTAR! Darkstar: Wait wheres the Giants? Wouldn't it be easier for them to help? Tree Rex: I'm here. We'll help you -lifts piece of the Skylander HQ off of Darkstar but drops it- Darkstar: OW!!!! Tree Rex: I have.. Failed! Crow: Let me help. Tree Rex: Your not strong enough.. Crow: You sure? Ash. You know what i want right? Ash: I do! Crow: Help me out here? Ash: As you wish! -blasts at Crow making him huge- Crow: Thank you mate! Ash: No problem! Hey look! ASHES!!!! Crow: Here we go! -lifts giant hq piece off of Darkstar- Darkstar: Oh thank Eon i'm free! Crow: Normal size please, Ash! Ash: No problem! -fires another blast- MORE ASHES! Crow: Thanks Ash. Darkstar: Thank you Crow! I love you! Crow: Wait.. What? You do? You love me? Darkstar: -sighs- I do.. I actually do. Crow: I do too Darkstar. I love you too. Alex: Finally? Eh Crow? Crow: Yes... Darkstar: Thank you so much.. -hugs crow- Crow: ...Finally. Darkstar: Thank you so much for saving me! Chapter 13: Newcomers Clobber: Everyone! Please come over here for a meetin! Alex: What is it? Clobber: Due to alot of the injuries lie Cinder, Flash and Darkstar, I have decided to find some newcomers. Crow: Did you find any? Clobber: Yes. Two of the ones we found a while back were Ash and Atarah! Alex: -smiles at Atarah- Atarah: Heh.. Clobber: Trying to save Darkstar, but injured himself we have Buzzerker who is with Cinder. Buzzerker: Correction: Who is right over here! I have healed! Clobber: Great! Anyway, I have found a few moroe! Meet Blitz, Wind and Hurricane! Blitz: Ugh.. You forgot something! Clobber: What..? Blitz: That i am the most handsome, fastest, and best unicorn ever! Tempest: Excuse me your not the only UNICORN STANDING AROUND HERE! Blitz: Why hello. Tempest: Ugh. Blitz: How did you grow wings? Tempest: Does that matter? All that matters is that i'm challenging you to a WHO'S BETTER COMPETION! Blitz: Fine then beautiful. Tempest: Shut up. Blitz: Well then.. Wind: Wow. He just got here and hes already stiring up drama! Go figure! Alex: Well Unicorns and Alicorns like to Boast about themselves and often get competitive. Wind: Yeah. Anyway i'm Wind. I have this Magic Carpet because I've always wanted to fly and i can fly now! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! HAAHAHAHAHA! Clobber: Ok... Um you? Hurricane: I'm Hurricane, I have a Traptanium Thunderblade which i am very thankful for! I honor you very much Clobber for this sword. Clobber: Glad to hear it. Hurricane: One fact is, I used to take on the name Thunderbolt but i switched it. Derrick: Good to have another Trap Master! Hey Atarah! I say we start our training today. Atarah: Awesome! Category:Blog posts